Karakura Christmas!
by shiniele
Summary: The Shinigami Women Association plans a party! A Christmas party in Karakura town! Why wasn't Nanao informed and what will her taicho do to make sure she comes? Mostly ShuNao but includes many pairings.
1. Peacefully

Ok guys, this is my very first fanfic so please be gentle...It's ShunsuixNanao centered and rating might change later, it depends on them and you.. Really sorry for crappy english and crappy japanish!! Please review I need to know what you think!Well, have fun!

**Peacefully**

Ise Nanao was peacefully scattering rose petals atop the sleeping man at her feet. The movement she repeated was graceful and perfect, her right hand going back and forth as the petals left her fingers and floated their way down to finally settle on the broad half exposed chest of the man she called taicho. Her back was straight, her hair perfectly caught on the back of her head with a hairclip, her shinigami uniform did not have a single wrinkle on it. Everything about the woman spoke of control and perfection.

The scenery had a touch of perfection too: It was one of the rare warm winter days. The man was asleep under a tree positioned near the river bank , and the beautiful woman he had the luck to call his fuku taicho (though he rarely called her that) was throwing rose petals on him.

Yes the scenery was perfect one could observe..Until said one would look at Ise Nanao's face.. Her expression was a mixture of annoyance, anger and boredom. A small vein appeared on her forehead as she heard the slight snoring of her peacefully sleeping taicho. 'Throwing rose petals on him to make an impression was one thing, but throwing petals for him to sleep…'She breathed in trying to control herself .

" Kyoraku taicho" no response.

"sir" no response The vein on her forehead was growing with every passing second.

' Stay calm Nanao' she told herself, ' you're only damaging your mental health this way, don't let it get to you!'

She kneeled down next to the sleeping man and watched him as he steadily breathed in and out. ' he looks so peaceful' she thought. She carefully pulled up the tip of his hat to look at his face. He was obviously asleep and he was smiling. 'A perverted smile..' Nanao sweatdropped. She knew that smile and knew what was coming after it. He would wake up eventually and he would insist that she hears his perverted dream in every detail. Then she would hit him with something heavy and he would sulk about her being so cold and harsh to him.

Nanao sighted lightly. How could this intolerable man be a well respected taicho? 'Well try to be female and spend a single day with him, then tell me about honorable Kyoraku Shunsui' she thought.

She looked at her taicho's sleeping face again. A wicked smile spread on her lips as she came up with an idea to upset Shunsui. She bent down near the sleeping mans ear.

"Kyoraku …taicho… wake up, please…" She whispered in his ear as huskily as she could master ( Kami , this is really not my section..) making sure to breath lightly (like you always do to me when I'm not paying attention to your whining!)

The up until then sleeping man popped his eyes open and remained still for a moment before Nanao heard his voice under the hat.

"Na-Nanao-chan?"

'Wow, his voice is trembling , I must be good at this!' Nanao who was now standing thought. ' I'll have that in mind..'

"Yes sir?" She asked impassively.

He pulled the tip of his hat and looked at her with a surprised expression.

"Did you …say anything?" He asked her hesitatingly.

"No sir, but since you woke up I believe we should return to the office. As you know there is a lot of work to be done and we are behind schedule too. " Her face was unreadable and completely stoic. ' Kuchiki Byakuya would be proud' she thought successfully suppressing a giggle.

"Oh.." 'He looked..what was that..?.. disappointed?' Nanao raised an eyebrow and his expression changed in a flash of an eye to the usual smiling slightly perverted one she knew all too well.

"Oh well, you Know Nanao-chan I had a wonderful dream I want to te.."

BWAM!!

"ouch!"

"Some other time sir. If you don't mind I will go on ahead." The vein on her forehead pumped dangerously. With a last look and a bow she sunpoed away.

Shunsui lifted the basket from his head and looked at Nanao leaving. The remaining rose petals from the basket were scattered on his head and started falling off it as he removed the basket. He smiled sadly.

"I dreamt of you…" He breathed lightly after she had left.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well..?What do you think? Was it bad, too bad or extremely bad? Please let me know!


	2. Guess!

Ok here is the second chapter! I hope you like it! Please review! I need opinions!Again sorry for crappy english and crappy japanish! Have fun!!

**Guess!**

Back to the eight squad's office, Nanao was sitting behind her desk trying hard to concentrate and have some work done. The smiling face of a certain taicho kept popping up in her head making her task too difficult. The brush in her hand broke.

'I can't even find rest when he's not here dammit!!'

She dropped her head on her hands and closed her eyes trying to relax. 'What was I thinking…' she thought ' whispering to him like that..'

She recalled the smell of sake and spice that came over her as she bent to whisper in his ear, so intense and … pleasant. Then she remembered his look as he woke up frustrated and she couldn't contain a giggle. The poor man looked almost scared!

'well suits him right for always poking fun at me' she thought. A sad smile spread across her lips.

'that's how Kyoraku taicho is though…I can't really hate him for making fun of me. I can only protect myself by pushing him away and make sure I don't get hurt. It's ok with me, it has always been ok..'

"NANAAAA-OOO"

"Nanao-san!!"

She jerked up surprised as she was lost in thought and looked as Matsumoto Rangiku, Kuchiki Rukia and Hinamori Momo barged into the office.

"What.."

"Nanao guess what time of the year it is in the living world!!" Matsumoto said happily.

"It's Christmas!! " Rukia shouted excitedly.

" I wanted her to guess Rukia" matsumoto pouted but came over it as she went on "Nanao guess what president Yachiru, me and Rukia thought we should do!!"

" Have a PARTY!!" Rukia shouted happily again.

"Seriously Rukia stop doing that! I want her to guess!!" Matsumoto looked at Rukia and crossed her hands under her … impressive bossom.

"sorry.."

" Nanao guess what is going to be special about this party!" Matsumoto started again but this time she glared at Rukia as she finished.

Rukia caught on and made a zipper imitation on her lips.

"It's going to be in the living world, isn't that great Nanao-san?" Hinamori said happily.

Nanao sweat dropped as she watched Matsumoto go berserk and attack Hinamory while Rukia tried desperately to hold her.

"Did I hear something about a party?" came a bemused voice from the entrance of the office.

"Taicho…" Nanao sighted. "How come you only appear when a party is mentioned? It's been almost an hour since you woke up and…"

"Nanaaaaoooo-chan!! Isn't it wonderful?" In an instance he was right next to her." We're going to have a party in the living world!" He hugged her around the shoulders and started rocking her right and left as he moved along " It's going to be soooooo great, so much fun!!"

"Taicho…" The vein was back on her forehead but Shunsui seemed to be unaffected.

"Yay! Party! It's going to be great!" Matsumoto had forgotten about killing Hinamori and was now hugging Nanao along Shunsui.

BWAM!! X 2

"ouch!" x 2

As the two brought their hands to their face where Nanao's fans had hit them, she moved away and pushed her glasses up. The vein was still there.

"Wow Nanao-chan you have perfected the double fan hit!" Shunsui pointed out.

"Have you been training?" Matsumoto asked as she rubbed her nose.

" Oh yes…on me." Shunsui said somberly.

Nanao cleared her throat.

"Party, Rangiku? When did the president and you came to that decision? Did you have a meeting without me?" She asked irritated. She was the vice president after all!!

"Yup!" Matsumoto answered.

"What?" The vein was going bankai. She tried to control herself, there had to be some explanation.

"Why..?" She asked as calmly as she could.

"Uhmm.." Rukia tried to answer, "You said that you couldn't come because Kyoraku taicho was completely drunk and had fallen asleep half naked in front of the twelve division office and that you had to go and save him because Kurotsutsi taicho wanted to use him as a guinea pig or something…"

Nanao sweatdropped as she remembered. "Oh.."

"When did that happened?" Shunsui wondered.

"So, with you missing Yachiru-chan appointed Rangiku-san as vice president representative for that Shinigami Women's association meeting. Then Rukia-san said that it was Christmas time in the living world and the president and the vice president representative came up with the whole party idea and well you know the rest…" Hinamori smiled shyly as she finished explaining.

As soon as she finished Nanao was rubbing her temples trying to relax. She couldn't blame them for holding the meeting without her, it was her responsibility to be there and she wasn't.

However… she could always blame the one who was the reason why she wasn't there…

Nanao turned and glared at poor Shunsui who backed away 5 steps and went hiding behind Matsumoto.

He must have felt quite safe there cause he smiled happily at Nanao.

"Nanao-chan it's going to be fun! A Christmas party is always nice but a Christmas party in Karakura is going to be great! Can I escort you to the party Nanao-chan? Will you be my Christmas date..? " He finished with a perverted smile as he came to stand in front of Nanao and put his hands on her soulders.

"No" came Nanao's answer as she hit his hands away. She knew she should have been there to preserve some order in these meetings but she couldn't just leave her taicho become a pink pulp in a vase for Kurotsutsi's showcase…

She watched him as he kept whining about her being so harsh and not loving him at all as he stroke his hurt hands.

'Why was it again that I couldn't leave him with Mayuri…?' She thought and then she sighed. 'You know why…' she told herself.

Matsumoto was excitedly talking with Rukia about the party as Hinamori was trying to comfort Shunsui.

Nanao sighed again. She left them alone for ONE TIME. ONE TIME!! And there they go planning parties in Karakura…Wasn't there anyone in that association with brains? They had pressing matters to attend in Soul Society and they want to go to Karakura. Wasn't there anyone to object..?

Soi fong taicho: No way she would object, she would want to see Yoruichi..

Unohana taicho: She wanted to go to the human world even before the Bounto war. Something about make up…

Isane fuku taicho: She wants what Unohana taicho wants.

Kiyone 3rd officer: She wants to find new ways to win Ukitake taicho's heart, and she is certain there are some in the human world..(Dear kami…)

Matsumoto fuku taicho: No comment

Hinamori fuku taicho: As long as there is a chance that she forgets Aizen taicho even for a few hours it should be good for her…

Nemu fuku taicho: 'A gathering in the human world would be an interesting occasion to study the reactions of individuals combined with alcohol'.

Yachiru fuku taicho (president): No comment. As long as there will be candies and heads to bite she's in.

Rukia: As long as it is in Karakura she's in too.

Nanao fuku taicho: I'm sooooo screwed…

"DAMN! There was no one in that meeting who could….Oh! Right!" Nanao turned slyly to Rukia.

"Rukia-san wasn't Kuchiki taicho in that meeting…?"

"Hai! Nii-sama was there because I hadn't informed him that I would attend the meeting, and then the party issue came up and he was too interested to leave!"

Nanao's eye twitched.

"too…interested…?"

"Hai! He even insisted that the party should be held at the new mansion he bought in Karakura! " Rukia smiled happily. She was so proud of her brother!

Nanao's eye twitched.

"new…mansion…?" There goes her last hope..A strong arm hugged her and the smell of sake was back.

"See Nanao-chan? Everything's ready! All we need to do is find you a gigai as lovely and kawai as you are if that is possible!" Shunsui sang happily.

Nanao sighed again and escaped his hug.

"I'm not coming." She said and left the office.

Yup, she's pissed! But is there something else that bothers her?

Please tell me if you liked it or if you hated! Well till next time!


	3. Up the roof

I'm really sad I didn't get any reviews... Please people even if you hate it I really would like to know what you think!So here is the third chapter! Have fun!

**Up the roof**

"Wow, what was that for?" Matsumoto looked at the door where Nanao had just left.

"Maybe she doesn't like Christmas…" said Hinamori.

"No way! Who doesn't like Christmas?"

Shunsui was looking at the door . From the moment that Nanao was informed about the party it seemed that she wanted to cancel the whole thing. Was she annoyed that they came to a decision on their own? Was she really against the whole party idea because she had work to do, or could it be that she didn't like Christmas?

"Ladies, why don't you go prepare for the party? I'll make sure Nanao-chan will be there!" He finished with a wink and a smile.

The girls giggled happily and left the office talking about what they should wear and what special events should take place at the party.

Shunsui sighed and smiled softly, "Here comes the hard part.." he whispered to himself.

"NANAO- CHAAAAN!" He went out to look for her.

Nanao was sitting on the roof of the eight squad's office. It was one of Shunsui's favorite sleeping spots during spring time but during winter it was unoccupied. Exactly what Nanao needed, some time alone.

'They are all obsessed with their party…fine let them have their fun'

She looked up at the clouded sky. It was chilly so she had a blanket thrown over her shoulders. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the silence. It was nice like that. She didn't have to think about anything…

'Christmas party…What's so special about it? I always spent Christmas alone back at Rukongai. It was just another winter day. Nothing special. Then I joined the eighth squad. We have a party every year, everybody gets drunk and in the end I'm charge with finding where has Kyoraku taicho fallen unconscious again.' Nanao sighed.

'Nothing out of the ordinary, I do that every day' she thought somberly.

'The only difference I find is that in Christmas parties Kyoraku taicho wears that ridiculous hat with the mistletoe attached in the front and runs around kissing every girl happens to be unlucky enough to be in his way…' she thought annoyed.

She didn't know what was it that annoyed her most, the fact that her taicho was making a complete full of himself or that he was chasing those girls.

'Damn fool…' she was angry again at him and at herself for having those thoughts.

Her face softened a little. He always chased her around too with his stupid mistletoe…She never let him kiss her though. Only once, two years ago he managed to surprise her and kiss her on the cheek. She had flushed furiously and beat the crap out off him but he stood there laughing feeling very proud to have finally snatched a kiss out off his Nanao-chan.

She smiled slightly on this memory and brought her hand on her cheek where he had kissed her.

"A bottle of sake for your thoughts.." she heard his deep voice and felt his warm breath on her neck.

She jerked around and found him sitting next to her, his face an inch away from hers, smiling softly at her.

Her eyes grew wide for a moment as he slightly leaned towards her.

'What…is he ..trying…to …do?' She found her composure at the last moment and she backed away looking at him nervously.

His hand came up and caught the side of the blanket that had fallen off of her shoulder with her sudden movement.

"Taicho." She said as firmly as she could.

He completely ignored her as he pulled himself close to her and wrapped himself with the same blanket. They were so close that their shoulders were touching. Nanao shivered and she knew it wasn't from the cold wind. He must have felt her shiver because he wrapped a strong arm around her shoulders and held her tight.

Nanao was frozen. Again not from the cold wind. She stood there with his hand pulling her close and she…did nothing. She felt so warm and safe there that for a moment she thought about closing her eyes and falling asleep. She almost did actually. But then her self control returned and started functioning again.

She stiffened visibly and spoke with a voice that could match Hyourinmaru in coldness.

" Taicho apart from inappropriate and unnecessary this act is plainly foolish. We'll both catch a cold like this. If you wanted to sit on the roof you should have brought yourself a blanket." With that she turned to look at his face.

He was smiling slightly again and was lazily looking straight ahead.

"Hmm, but it's nice and warm like this. Don't you think so Nanao-chan?"He turned and smiled warmly at her.

She felt blood rush to her cheeks and tried to get up.

"I'll bring you a blanket sir"

"Sit down Nanao," he said and held her down " I'm fine like this, are you cold?"

She looked away." No sir.." she answered in a whisper.

"Good!" He smiled broadly again. He stayed silent for a moment. He didn't want to spoil the moment, it felt so good! But he knew what he came there for.

"Hey Nanao-chan, can I ask you something?" He looked at her and almost felt sorry for her. She seemed so uncomfortable and ashamed. He noticed that she was looking around probably afraid that someone will see them.

He laughed and she turned to glance at him surprised and irritated. Not only was he making her uncomfortable (mostly because she enjoyed the embrace), but he was making fun of her as well!

"What is it? " she asked. He was still laughing. " What's so funny?" She asked again and the vein appeared on her forehead again.

"Yare yare Nanao-chan," he answered when he stopped laughing " you don't have to worry! Nobody is crazy enough to come on the roof to spy on us!" His smile went from amused to sly as he continued " We're here alone nobody will bother us and now we can.."

BWAM

"ouch"

"Now we can what sir?" She asked irritated, the vein still on her forehead.

"Talk Nanao-chan, what else? Yare yare you don't have to hit me so hard!" He complained rubbing his nose.

"Can't help it sir" She said with a smile.

"You're so cruel Nanao-chan," he pouted like a little child but in an instance he was smiling again. "That's what I like about you, you're an ice princess!"

Nanao cleared her throat uncomfortably. 'Right..now what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well for starters lets talk about you being my Christmas date..?" He closed his eyes waiting for the fan hit but it never came. He opened one eye hesitantly and looked at her. She was looking down at her knees and her smile was gone. She looked sad. He felt a pain inside his chest, he didn't want to see her like this…

"What's wrong Nanao-chan?" He asked her gently.

"Well.." She started uncertainty in her voice.

Shunsui looked at her expectedly. And then he stopped breathing. Something was gleaming in her eyes.'Was that… a tear?'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Still no review i guess it really sucks...Well it's my first one as I already said so I promise I'll get better! Well till next time!


	4. Long night

Ok I'm the happiest person in the world!!I had reviews!!! Thank you all so much for your reviews!! And sorry for all the whining about not getting any reviews and stuff, really sorry!

Again sorry for crappy english and crappy japanish! Have fun!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Was that …a tear?'_

**Long night**

"Well, I…I….." Nanao started.

"Yes Nanao..?" He asked softly. 'It must be so hard for her…' he thought.

"I…I-I-ACHOOO!!" she sneezed loudly and he almost fell off the roof.

"I tink I gaught a gold daicho.."

"Daic…ok Nanao-chan lets go inside, we had enough roof-climbing for one day."

"Ha-ha-HACHOOO!" she tried to answer as her eyes teared up. He helped her stand and they both went inside with him laughing and her sneezing all the way..

"Now let's get you to bed Nanao-chan" He started happily.

Nanao's eyes went wide "I gan go do bed byself tank you daicho"

"I can't understand a word you say! I'll make sure you're warm and cozy and.." he went on ignoring her until they reached her room.

"Goodnighd daicho" She said before she shut the door on his face.

"Good night Nanao-chan" he said with a soft smile as soon as the door closed. He walked away hesitandly. He would find out later why she didn't want to come to the party. Let her rest for now, he would check on her later.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo had homework. LOTS of homework.

Hollow hunting was not helping his grades at all. He sighed as he stopped writing to stretch his arms and legs.

And where was Rukia? She had left one of her weird messages saying that she had important business in Soul Society.

"Important business my ass!" He growled silently. He could imagine the 'important business' Rukia had. Something about Chappy the freaking rabbit or something..

And here he was studying his ass off for the exams and killing every Hollow that appeared. Single-handedly.

"Stupid midget.." He thought aloud. She knew he had exams coming and still she left for freaking Soul Society. She didn't have to study. All she had to do was to flash that memory changer-thing at Ochi-sensei and his schoolmates and everybody would think she excelled! That's convenient..

'Well I'm not that lucky' he thought somberly 'so, back to work! I'll deal with Rukia later.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Two shinigamis run through the extra-dimensional portal that would lead them to__ the human world. _

_Two hell butterflies were leading the way._

_The man pointed at the end of the tunnel and the girl nodded._

_They have reached their destination._

_They have reached Karakura town._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_DING-DONG_

Ichigo frowned. Who could it be now? It was 10:30 pm and as far as he knew they didn't expect any visitors.

He heard his father running at the door. 'Well doesn't matter, I still have work to …'

"MASAKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII MY LOOOOOOVEE! I'M SUCH A PROUD FATHER!! OUR SON IS NOT GAY AFTER ALL!!!"

Ichigo's pen broke as he clenched his fists.' I'm going to kill the old man! There he goes humiliating me in front of god knows who…' he run down the stairs to kill Isshin who was (of course) hugging the wall where Masaki's poster was.

"OLD MAN YOU'RE…" He stopped as he reached the living room looking at the scene in front of him "…dead?"

Karin was unaffected by her father's outburst and was watching a football match.

Yuzu was…crying and hugging happily their father.

Rukia was there too. She had that fake nervous smile she used to fool everybody with and kept trying to explain to Isshin that he was wrong about something. And that was the normal part of the scene.

Ichigo's eye twitched.

Standing in his living room was none other than his royal cold-ass Kuchiki Byakuya. IN A GIGAI!

He had raised an eyebrow and was looking disapprovingly at Isshin's outbreak.

"What the hell..?"

Isshin finally noticed Ichigo and run to him with his arms open to crush him in a hug.

"ICHIGO MY SON! You've made your poor dad so pro- BWAM " Ichigo's kick stopped him from coming any closer.

"Don't touch me old man! Rukia what is he talking about and what is HE doing here?" He finished pointing accusingly at Byakuya. He seemed unaffected.

"Ichi-nii, daddy said that Rukia-nee-san brought her family to meet ours! That means you two should be engaged soon! I'm so happy! " Yuzu clapped her little hands excitedly.

"WHAT? Stupid old man.." Ichigo tried to hit Isshin again but he escaped and started dancing around with Yuzu. A cold voice stopped him from going over and kicking him again.

"What is this man talking about Kurosaki?" Ichigo turned around slowly and looked at Byakuya. He looked irritated. Kuchiki Byakuya showing any kind of emotion was a bad thing, a really BAD thing.

"Ichigo.." he heard Rukia's voice "..we need to talk to you. We need your help on a very important task!" She looked very serious. He nodded at her and turned to look at his father.

His eyes went wide. He was trying to engage Byakuya in his horrible happy-my-son-is-not-gay-he-has-a-girlfriend dance. Byakuya's eye twitched. Not a good sign. He could almost see pink petals floating around.

"WE"RE GOING TO MY ROOM!" He screamed as he threw Rukia over his shoulder, kicked his father in the face (for his own safety) and pushed Byakuya all the way to his room.

He hurriedly closed his door and breathed out. That was close! He heard his father calling from downstairs that the Kuchikis should stay for the night.

"Stupid old man…"

"Kurosaki." He looked up. Byakuya was very irritated and had his arms crossed over his chest. 'That's new..' he thought.

"Put my sister down."

"Oh, righ-Ouch!" he doubled over as Rukia kicked him in the groin and lightly stepped down.

"You bitch.." He tried to stand up.

Rukia walked over her brother "That suits you right! What were you thinking picking me up like that?" She had her hands on her hips and was looking accusingly at him.

'Saving my family from the pink peril' he thought. He ignored her and sat on his bed frowning.

"So what are you doing here anyway? And did you really have to bring him with you?" He looked over at Byakuya who was looking curiously around.

"Well.." Rukia started but was cut off by her brother.

"Kurosaki." Byakuya had raised an eyebrow and was still looking around.

"What…Hey, what are you doing?" The noble had gone over at Ichigo's closet, opened the door and was looking inside.

He turned around and looked at Ichigo.

"Why are we in this closet?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nanao woke up at the sound of something heavy falling down. She tried to get up but felt dizzy and laid back down. She heard noise outside her room and decided to check it out.

She slowly got out of bed and approached the door. She heard a soft humming sound and sighed knowingly.

As she opened the door the familiar sight of her drunken taicho came. There he was as drunk as he could get sitting with his back on the wall humming a familiar tune.

She leaned on the wall next to him (she felt really dizzy).

"Taicho you're drunk again, go to bed." She said slowly. She felt so tired and didn't really think she could deal with him right now.

"Shhhhhh! Be quiet Nanao-chan! Nanao-chan is sleeping, we don't want to wake her up, ne?" He finished with a smile a she closed her eyes and started humming again.

"You are THAT drunk, huh?" She put her hands on her hips and tapped her foot impatiently "Were you drinking with Rangiku-san again?"

"We were celebrating the fact that we will have a party!" He stated happily and then turned serious again "I think…"

She sighed annoyed. "You old drunk…Come, let's take you to your room." She motioned for him to stand. He tried to but he swayed unsteadily and he would have fallen over if she hadn't caught him.

"Oof, dear kami, you're heavy!" She pushed him on the wall and tried to keep him steady as she pulled his hand over her shoulders to support him to his room.

'Here we go' she told herself. Luckily his room was next to hers so she had to carry him around only for a few meters.

He kept singing and then shhhushing every now and then telling her that she's loud and she'll wake his Nanao-chan. She kept cursing inwardly and trying to control herself from leaving him there and going back to bed.

When they finally reached his room she let him fall on his bed, pulled his feet on the bed and removed his hat.

He yawned sleepily and kept humming for a while as he made himself comfortable.

Nanao sat on the bed's edge for a moment to catch her breath. She felt so tired and she thought her forehead felt way to hot. 'Great, a fever is what I need now.'

She looked back at the fast sleeping taicho. She sighed and started to get up when she felt an arm grabbing her wrist. She turned and found Shunsui staring at her with a serious look on his face.

"Nanao-chan."

She looked at him with wide eyes. 'Wasn't he asleep just now?'

"Taicho go back to sleep." She didn't have time for this, she was sick and very tired and he was drunk. Or was he…?

"Nanao-chan" he started again with a strict voice. She raised an eyebrow. He was still holding her hand, she noticed. 'He is drunk, isn't he? And if he isn't what does he want…?'

His expression changed from serious to blissful as he went on.

"Please check on my Nanao-chan! But don't wake her up! She needs to rest!"

Nanao's eye twitched. He motioned for her to come close.

"I think she's sick." He whispered to her when she approached. She sighed again and stood up releasing her wrist and covering him with a blanket.

" I'll have that in mind taicho." She walked to the door as he mumbled something like 'good, good'. His eyes were already closed and he was falling asleep once more.

She cast a last glance at him, smiled softly and went out of his room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maybe I should write longer chapters...Well, I just needed to add Byakuya! What can I say, it must be love! This story gets bigger everytime, maybe I should just write one shots...Oh, well!

Please review! I need opinions and ideas! I promise I'll get better! Tell me if you loved it or hated or anything..Till next time!bye bye!


	5. Preparations

Hi everyone! Thanks again for all the reviews! I hope you like this chapter,it is one of my favorites! Well, have fun!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Preparations**

Ichigo's frown was deep. Deeper than usual.

'Damn rich noble bastard..' He was sitting on his chair and was glaring at the Kuchiki siblings.

Byakuya was elegantly sitting on the edge of his bed with Rukia at his side. His expression revealed nothing.

'Not only did he call my room a filthy closet but he made me sit on the damn chair because it was unsuitable for him and uncomfortable for Rukia.' His eye twitched. 'Damn rich bastard'.

He closed his eyes to control himself then turned to Rukia.

"So let me get this straight. You want to have a party here in Karakura?" They nodded.

"And by 'you' I mean the Gotei 13 and other seated officers, right?" They nodded.

"And you'll have the party the day after tomorrow in Byakuya's new (rich bastard..) mansion, right? Hey, stop doing that!" He stopped them from nodding again.

"And that's why we need your help." Rukia stated folding her hands on her chest.

Ichigo sighed. Rukia was serious when she had told him that they needed his help and he thought it was something important they wanted. And there they were asking for his help with a party. 'Are they serious..?' He looked over at Byakuya. His expression hadn't change.

"And you want my help with this party of yours..?"

Rukia was getting irritated with every passing moment.

"Yes Ichigo, we know you're not exactly a party animal and that you really don't have any social life but you have to know something, anything about a human party! For starters have you ever been to one?"

Ichigo's eye twitched again.

"Yeah.."he answered through gritted teeth.

"Good! Oh by the way Ishida, Inoue, Chad and yourself , you're all invited too, ok?"

"Geez, thanks.." He replied sarcastically.

"Enough of this." Byakuya stood up suddenly. " We have work to do. Lets go Kurosaki." He started for the door.

"Wha-what? Hey, wait you want to start the preparations in the middle of the night? Are you crazy? I have homework to do!"

"The sooner, the better." He simply stated and walked out of the room.

"Wha-"

"Ichigo." He turned around to see a very serious looking Rukia. "The preparation of the party is a very important task that you shouldn't take too lightly!" She finished and pointed a finger at him.

"Why you…Hey, don't point your midget finger at me!" he caught her finger and held it tight.

"Release my finger you big baboon!" she tried to hit him but he evaded and he looked at her with a devious smile.

"Make me." He stated provocatively.

"You're dead Kurosaki." He could see she was furious but still he didn't expect the next attack.

She jumped on him and started pulling his hair with all her might.

"Hey, ouch! Stop that!" he back stepped as he tried to pull her off him, but then he lost his balance and they fell on his bed.

"Ichigo, my son!" Isshin's head popped in. His eyes went wide as he saw his son's position. Ichigo was on his back with Rukia on top of him. They were both looking at him with wide eyes and red faces.

Isshin smiled pervertidly and whispered to Ichigo

"My son you should stop groping Rukia-chan ! I know your hormones are uncontrollable but her brother is downstairs and it's not right to-ouch!" Ichigo's foot connected directly to Isshin's face.

"YOU PERVERT!" Isshin run down the stairs giggling happily all the way.

"Ichigo!" He turned around as Rukia punched him on the chin.

"What was that for?" He growled at her as he rubbed his pained chin.

Rukia's face was still bright red as she didn't look at him and started out the door.

"That's for groping me." She said without turning back. And with that she left him staring at the door where she just left.

"Wha-what..?" He asked but Rukia was already gone and there was nobody there to answer his question.

'Ichi-nii.." Karin came in and looked at her brother. He was still staring blankly at nowhere in particular and had his mouth and his eyes wide open. 'He lost it..' She thought solemnly.

"Ichi-nii, Rukia-chan and her brother are waiting for you. They said they have work to do and you should hurry…" she tried to poke him with her finger to check if he was just an empty shell.

He seemed to react to her poking as he turned and looked at her. Then he came back to reality. He frowned fiercely and put his hands in his pockets as he went out of his room and started down the stairs all the while mumbling something about murder and blood.

Karin raised an eyebrow. If it bothered him so much, then why did he go in the first place? She couldn't understand grown ups…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rangiku was hiding her reiatsu as best as she could. She knew that it was a matter of life and death. If she was spotted she knew that it was possible she wouldn't make it…She tried to take a look at the enemy. He was small but fierce and extremely dangerous. She took a deep breath. 'This is it..' she thought, 'I can do this! I have to! They need my help! My friends need my help!'. He r resolve found, she decided to move. She kneeled down slowly and started crawling on the ground. Then she heard it, she was spotted!

"Matsumoto!" She looked up and saw a very angry looking kid in captain's robes staring at her with his hands folded over his chest.

She was trying to sneak out and she almost made it except for the last part: She had to pass outside the window of her taicho's office. She thought she could crawl unnoticed but apparently she had underestimated her little taicho…

"Taicho! Don't go sneaking on me like that! It's not nice to scare girls, don't you know that?" she got up and put her hands on her hips as she looked at him accusingly but with a hint of amusement in her sky blue eyes.

Hitchugaya Toushiro was furious! His irresponsible fuku-taicho was trying to run from her duties again. Not only that but she was playing smart with him again.

"What are you doing Matsumoto?" he asked trying to control himself.

"Well" she started smiling silly and giggling all the while " I dropped my contacts here and I was trying to find them of course!"

He sweat dropped. That was a pathetic try. She wasn't even trying to find a believable excuse… He raised an eyebrow. " You don't even wear contacts…" he stated impassively.

"Of course I don't taicho! I told you I lost them!" he glared at her.

Matsumoto sighed defeated. "Fine taicho I don't wear contacts and I wasn't looking for them, I was trying to sneak out, but you know you can be really pushy from times to times! and there I was, off to help Hinamori and Nemu find something to wear for the Christmas party , and what do I get? I'll probably be grounded for a month working like a slave doing paperwork and…."

"The Christmas party?" He stopped her mumbling with his question. She turned and looked at him curiously. He seemed troubled.

"You know Matsumoto, I don't really know what to wear at the party either…" Her eyes shined deviously. 'Oh ho! I'm in trouble!' he thought as he caught that shine. He sweat dropped as Matsumoto chuckled and looked at him with a slight grin.

"Don't worry taicho, I'll take care of you.."

'That almost sounded like a threat..' Toushiro thought as he looked at his fuku-taicho.

Before he could react she grabbed his arm, yanked him out of the window and dragged him all the way to the meeting point where Hinamory and Nemu were waiting. She was deaf to his protests and his threats as she was happily thinking of all the shopping they would do.

' Hmm, Nanao said that she wouldn't come but maybe I should buy something for her too. Who knows maybe Kyoraku taicho will convince her to come! It would be a pity if she didn't come…Oh well I'll get something for her anyway! A pretty dress maybe..' she kept thinking until they reached the meeting point and greeted her two friends.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shunsui woke up with a headache. He couldn't focus his vision for a while but when he did he noticed he was in his room, in his bed with his clothes on. Of course he didn't remember a thing about the previous night.

'We overdid it last night', he thought as he tried to get up, but fell back down. 'Rangiku is unstoppable!' he chuckled lightly as he remembered the drinking contest they had after he met with her and Ukitake at the usual pub last night. After he left Nanao-chan.

'Nanao-chan.' Her thought took the last remnants of sleep away.

He tried to get up again, this time successfully. She sounded like she had a cold last night with all her sneezing and stuff. Last night when he returned he was in no condition to check on her ( at least that's what he guessed since he didn't remember much..) but he would check on her right now! He scolded himself inwardly for his irresponsible behavior last night and started for his fuku-taicho's room.

He knocked gently on the door to her room and called after he didn't hear anyone answer.

"Nanao-chan? It's me your lovely taicho! Are you awake?" No answer came from the room so he knocked again.

"Nanao-chan it's almost evening! Are you still sick? You want your taicho to heal you?" he called playfully. Still no answer.

'Hmm, maybe she got up, it's too late for her to be still sleeping…but she could be inside and not feeling well!'

"Nanao-chan I'm coming in to check on you! I hope you are undressed!" he added with a smirk and opened the door to her room. Nothing hit him on the way in and he assumed that she was already up and out.

'Now, where could she be..' he exited the room and started looking for her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nanao was sitting in the eight squad's office. She was drinking a hot cup of tea and relaxing after she had finished all the paperwork that had to be done.

She felt better in the morning. Her fever was gone and all that was left from her cold was a hoarse throat. She could deal with it.

She leaned back on her chair and stretched lazily. She enjoyed finishing her paperwork before the deadline. It felt good to be able to relax after some hard work. She looked out of the window to the cloudy sky. 'Maybe it will snow..' she thought.

She turned around only to be greeted by a very familiar smiling face only inches from hers.

"Nanao-chan! Good morning!" She adjusted her glasses then put a finger on his forehead and pushed him back.

"Good evening taicho. It's too late to be calling that morning."

He yawned sleepily and stretched his arms "Indeed it is but it was such a tiring night…"he turned serious in a sec " How are you feeling today?"

She looked at him seriously . 'He's worried?'

"I'm fine taicho. How are you feeling?"

He waved his hand dismissively "I'm fine, I'm fine! You don't have to worry Nanao-chan. Your taicho is still young and strong and quite handsome don't you think?" He finished with a wink as he went to lie on the small couch of the office.

Nanao raised an eyebrow. "Right, right.." she decided she should just ignore him and drink her tea.

"So Nanao-chan" he spoke after a moment," you still haven't answered me."

He had raised the tip of his hat and was looking at her.

"About what sir?" she was in a good mood. She wouldn't let anyone or anything…

"About the party of course! Will you be my date?"

...ruin it.

She cleared her throat. "No sir." She simply stated.

"Whaat? Why not Nanao-chan? Do you have another date?" He looked pained.

She adjusted her glasses. "No sir but I already told you that I'm not going to come to the party." She made sure that her tone showed him that the conversation was over. He didn't notice, or chose not to.

"Why not Nanao-chan? I promise I'll save every dance for you and there are going to be mistletoes too you know…" He winked at her again. The vein winked back at him.

'Patience Nanao, try to reason with him.', " I won't be much fun to be around sir, I'm not really a party person and I don't dance."

"Nonsense Nanao-chan! I think you're fun to be around and I'm sure you can dance beautifully!"

"I really doubt that.."

"Think about it Nanao-chan! Our bodies intertwined swaying to the passionate music as our faces…" He avoided the heavy book that came his way.

"No sir, I can't dance. period. And I'm not coming to the party." She turned to look outside the window again her face all flushed up.

'Plan A: failure. The tempting technique didn't work..not that I expected it to work but it was fun! Time for plan B…'he thought and hid a smile

"Nanao fuku-taicho!" his voice was strict and his expression serious. '…the forcing technique!'

She raised an eyebrow at his sudden change. He got up from the couch and walked to her desk.

"As your taicho I command you to accompany me to that gathering. You have no right to refuse, it's an order." He had his palms on the desk as he leaned closer forcing her to lean back in her chair to secure the distance between them. She was looking at him curiously.

'This is going well!' he thought.

Then she glared at him. '..or, not?'

"According to the rules and laws of Sereitei a fuku-taicho is supposed to follow each and every official order from his/her taicho. Official orders are: battle decisions, commanding the squad, doing of paperwork and other actions considering the well being of the squad and sereitei in general. I don't see how that order does any good to sereitei. Any other inappropriate orders like this one should be reported to Yamamoto taicho personally." She was up from her chair with her palms on the desk leaning forward as she forced him to back away.

"Well, he he…" he scratched his head nervously " I think it would be good for you Nanao-chan! You don't have to be so official.." 'Plan B: failure.'

Her expression softened. "You don't have to worry about me taicho." She sat back down on her chair and took a sip from her tea.

He smiled softly. "I really can't help it Nanao-chan…" she looked at him surprised. Then she turned away with a sad look in her eyes. 'that's what taichos do for their fuku-taichos, they worry. It means nothing..' she told herself.

"Nanao-chan what's wrong? Why don't you want to come to that party? It's just a party!" He was looking at her with his soft smile again, she couldn't bear it so she dropped her eyes to her hands.

"It's really nothing, I just don't feel like coming." Her voice was barely a whisper.

He raised her chin with his big hand and she found herself looking into his dark eyes.

" I think you have to do better than that. Come on nanao-chan, don't you trust me?" He asked her softly, his face an inch from hers, his warm breath brushing her slightly trembling lips.

'Don't I.. trust…. him? Doesn't he know? Doesn't he know I trust him with my life, with all my being?' tears appeared in her eyes. 'How can he ask me such a thing?'

"Nana-o? " tears started falling down her chicks. He panicked, he approached her hastily and hugged her tightly pushing her head on his broad chest.

"Shhh, don't cry my Nanao! I'm sorry! I didn't want to push you…I just wanted to know what's wrong! I didn't want to make you cry! Please stop!"

She wanted to explain that it wasn't his fault, but he was so nice to her and she felt so good in his arms that she couldn't stop crying! She raised her hands and clutched his haori tightly as she kept crying.

Shunsui didn't know what to do! He had seen other women cry- hell, he had made some of them cry too, thought it pained him to admit it- but this was his Nanao-chan! And she was crying! And it was his fault! He felt completely miserable. He kept strocking her soft hair and trying to comfort her any way he could. 'I'll kill myself later' he thought solemnly.

She kept crying for what seemed like ages for Shunsui. She finally calmed down and he let her out of his arms reluctantly when she pushed him gently.

"I'm sorry about that taicho.." she sniffed her nose and took the handkerchief he offered.

"I'm the one that should apologize, I really didn't want to push you. You have every right not to come to the party." He smiled at her.

She smiled back. " Thank you taicho."

"..But I'm not going either."

"What?" he seemed serious but he couldn't be! This was Kyoraku taicho after all, how could he miss a party?

"You don't expect me to leave you alone on Christmas day, do you Nanao-chan?" he asked her playfully. Her surprised look always amused him so much!

"But taicho.." she tried to object but he wouldn't let her.

"End of discussion Nanao-chan! We'll stay here and have lots of fun all by ourselves!"

She ignored his slightly perverted suggestion and tried to object again.

"Taicho everyone will be there! You have.."

"You won't be there, right Nanao?" she blushed at his question and he smiled softly at her before going to sit down on the couch once more. He laid down on the couch and pulled his hat over his face.

Nanao looked at the man. She thought about it for a moment and then went to sit on the same couch he was. She sat near him at the end of the couch and looked down at her feet. He felt her weight on the couch and slightly raised the tip of his hat to look at her curiously. She wasn't looking at him. Then she started talking.

" When I was living in Rukangai, I was one of the few children that were not adopted by families. So I lived alone, I needed nobody, or so I thought. It didn't really matter to me. I wanted to be left alone, it was better that way. I had only myself to worry about. " she smiled sadly and he thought that his heart would break. But he had to listen so he held the thought of burying her in his arms for later.

" I didn't know what Christmas was. I knew that families were gathering once every winter to celebrate something or just to be together, but I was always alone and always cold. There was nothing special about these days…"

She turned and looked at him for a moment and then she dropped her eyes to her feet again. " Then I joined the academy and after that the eight squad…"

She paused for a while still looking at her feet.

"We always have Christmas parties here and you come every year." He stated hesitantly.

She frowned slightly as she turned to look at him. "That's because I have to make sure you don't get too drunk and wake up somewhere unwanted."

He threw his hands up in defeat as he chuckled lightly. Then he turned serious again.

"I thought you actually liked our parties.."

She smiled shyly " Not really sir."

He smiled at her smile. "Fine, all the more reasons not to leave you alone on Christmas day!" He laid back down and closed his eyes as he yawned sleepily.

She looked at him curiously and stood up to walk to her office. She couldn't argue with him.

"Umm, Nanao-chan?" his eyes were still closed and he hadn't moved from his previous position." Open the top drawer of your desk. There is a black box in it."

She raised an eyebrow but did as he told her. Inside the drawer was a small black box. She took it out and examined it carefully.

"What is that sir?"

He chuckled and looked at her from underneath his hat.

"What does it look like Nanao-chan? It's a gift of course!"

"A…gift?" Her eyes went wide. "A Christmas gift?" He just nodded.

She kept staring at the little box in her hands not sure what she should do next.

He looked at her curiously."What are you waiting for Nanao-chan ? You never had a Christmas present.." then it hit him "…before?"

She was still looking at the box. "You never had a Christmas present before." She turned to look at him and blushed slightly. "Not really.." she said.

He smiled at her and approached her. "You should open it now."

She nodded and carefully opened the small box. She gasped as she saw her present.

Inside the box was a beautiful hairclip. It was shaped to be a small butterfly with red wings and golden details.

He looked at her face nervously. "Well, do you like it?"

It took her a moment to answer his question.

"Very much sir. I'll wear it to the party tomorrow!" She answered with a smile.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well? What do you think? Please review! I want ideas as to what should happen at the party! Every pairing acceptable! Please tell me if you liked it or hated it! Sorry again for crappy english and crappy japanish! Well until next time! Bye bye!


	6. Before

**Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year everyone!!!You are welcome to kill me since I haven't updated since forever but I had deadlines...Sorry!! I know the holidays are over but I think I have to finish the story anyway! Thanks for the reviews and sorry for crappy english! Have fun!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Before**

Nanao Ise was looking at herself in the mirror. She has spent the last hour trying to make Matsumoto to get off her and to just let her keep breathing as the strawberry blond kept strangling her with her assets. Her friend was extremely happy to hear that Nanao had change her mind and was coming to the party and wanted to show it even if it meant that the poor girl would die of suffocation.

"Soooo…." Matsumoto asked slyly " what made you change your mind?" she finished with a mischievous smile and pushed a finger to her full lips.

Nanao blushed a faint pink as she turned from her friend to look again at her closet trying to find something.

"Nothing in particular. I just thought that there had to be at least someone who would be sober at the end of the night to take care of the irresponsible ones." As she finished she adjusted her glasses and pulled a dress out of her closet. "Ah, there it is!"

Matsumoto was a beautiful woman by nature. She didn't really need any accessories, make up or classy clothes to be considered wanted. However she enjoyed taking care of herself and through the centuries she had developed a very precise and effective sense of good style and taste. Apparently her friend hadn't.

Nanao watched her (what was that…? Weird? No it was more intense…) _terrified_ look on her face and she sweat dropped.

"What's wrong..?" she asked hesitantly.

Matsumoto didn't answer. She just slowly raised her hand and pointed at the dress Nanao was holding.

Nanao pouted and put her hands on her hips still holding the dress in her hand.

"What's wrong with my dress? "

Rangiku raised an eyebrow "You intend to wear THAT at the party? You'd look like a hermit! Maybe you should reconsider coming.." she shook her head lightly.

Nanao's eyes went wide for a moment and then her shoulders fell. She sighed and Matsumoto noticed how sad she looked. 'Did I say something wrong again? Stupid me, stupid me!'

"Hey girl, why the long face? It was just a joke..!" She stopped as Nanao raised her hand and waved it dismissively.

"It's ok, you're right. I don't even know why I'm coming to this party.. I don't have anything to wear either. I was thinking of wearing that dress or my usual shinigami robe." She sat on her bed still holding her hideous dress.

Matsumoto smiled and sat next to her best friend.

"You know, you are very lucky to have such good looks and such a loving and caring friend like me! Now, why don't you tell me what changed your mind, as I show you what I have bought to you , ne?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ukitake Jushiro knew that his best friend was generally a lazy person with a happy-go-lucky personality. They would sit for hours drinking (tea for him, sake for his friend) , engaged in conversation or simply enjoying the presence of each other. He was a quiet person and that was a trait that he believed his friend shared. Up until now.

Kyoraku Shunsui was…swaying. He kept humming some unknown rhythm that after an hour of listening to it, Ukitake taicho was certain that he preferred to offer himself to Kurochutchi taicho for a guinea pig, than to hear it again. What was more, his really tall friend was probably trying to dance to the rhythm, whitch was usually easy for him (Shunsui was a VERY good dancer) but right now he was failing miserably.

"I'm very glad you're so happy but you really shouldn't take advantage of my friendship OR my patience. Why don't you tell me what happened?" He smiled weakly at his dancing friend. He felt violated by the spectacle.

Shunsui stopped suddenly and stood in front of his usually sick friend. He put his hands on his friends shoulders and smiled broadly.

"Guess who's coming with me to the party…?"

Ukitake's eyes went wide, then he smiled softly. " It was about time.."

Shunsui raised an eyebrow "What? No reaction? Did you guess already?"

Ukitake decided he should play with his friend's nerves for a while.

"Well let's see…" he started tapping his finger on his chin as if he was thinking.

"It wouldn't be Yachiru chan, too young. Nor Kuchiki Rukia san, too risky. You wouldn't want to face the wrath of Kuchiki taicho or Ichigo and Renji, right?"

Shunsui was staring blankly at his friend. 'What the hell…?'

"Now, now who could it be..? Maybe Nemu san? She is attractive if you exclude the no-personality thingy and the really scary and deranged father in law…But what about Hinamori chan!?" Shunsui sweat dropped.

"What? Too young for you? Oh I guess the thought of a berserker teenager taicho attacking you isn't that appealing… Who then..? Matsumoto san maybe? Nah, even you wouldn't be able to match Ichimaru Gin in kinky stuff. Hmmm, it wouldn't be Yoruichi san, I know you're more of a dog person…Who's left? Wait…don't tell me…"

'Finally' Shunsui thought as he sighed relieved.

" Unahana taicho? "

Ukitake smiled deviously as he saw his friend collapsing. 'That's for torturing me for an hour..' He walked away humming Shunsui's song.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'M NOT WEARING THAT!!!"

"My my jumpy aren't we? You don't like it? Kyoraku taicho told me to give it to you! Isn't he sweet? He thought that you wouldn't have anything to wear at the party and did a little shopping of his own!"

Nanao looked at the ridiculously short and see-through piece of cloth that Matsumoto had called dress. "IT'S PINK FOR KAMI'S SAKE!"

"Oh, is the color a problem? Because I think he mentioned that it came in yellow, red and black but he chose pink because he said it was your favorite color."

"Pink is not my favorite color." Nanao said through gritted teeth. "I'm going to kill that old pervert…" She clenched her fist as a vein popped on her forehead.

Matsumoto giggled. 'Those two are adorable!'

"Well if you don't want to wear this, I guess you can see if you prefer the one I got for you." She took a bag out of nowhere and handed it over to her friend. Then she smiled widely as she saw her friend's reaction.

"Wow…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well it's a small chapter... But the next one is coming up! I promise! I hope everyone likes! Please review! Bye for now!**


	7. Transportation

**Hi everybody! First of all I wanted to apologize for writing some names wrongly! I'm quite certain that I have more mistakes here but PLEASE keep telling me about them (keep up the good job AnimePenguin!) ! I can't fix it if I don't know about it right? Again sorry for crappy english and japanise! Thanks for the wonderful reviews! I'm touched! (cries). So here is the next chapter! Have fun!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Transportation**

Urahara Kisuke was very proud of himself. He kept smiling behind his fan as he observed his creations : He was asked to create gigais for every officer in the Gotei 13 (except from Kurotsutsi Mayuri and Nemu san of course, the 'eccentric' taicho would prefer to extract his own heart and feed it to his daughter than to have the former 12th squad captain make a gigai for him).

'No matter' he thought as he lowered his fan and smiled once more. He looked at the gigai in front of him, 'it is indeed a masterpiece!'. The body of an old (but with extremely well honed muscles!) man with a long beard lay in a box at his feet.

'Even Yamamoto taicho has requested a gigai! Maybe after a hundred years of exile he will acknowledge his fault and ask me to return to Soul Society and reassume my position in the Gotei 13. '

He crossed his arms on his chest and closed his eyes as he snickered at the gigai. 'But I will tell him that now it is too late! He has lost the brilliant mind that Urahara Kisuke is forever and no matter what he does he can never have me back! Hehe, yes yes of course it will be like that…'

-Urahara's mind theater-

_Yamamoto taicho is on his knees and he's begging Urahara._

_Yamamoto: __"Oh, please Urahara sama! Return to us! We need your brilliance to keep us going on! Here you can take my place and become the new commander taicho! You have more style than anyone of us!_

-Urahara's mind theater vol.2-

_Urahara is sitting on a throne, wearing a crown. Girls are all around him. He looks indifferent, as if he doesn't care (!!!!!)._

_Matsumoto: " Yare yare Urahara sama have you been working out?"_

_Soi fong: " Get your hands off my precious Urahara sama!"_

_Isane: "YOUR Urahara sama? Please, don't make me laugh!"_

_Urahara: "Girls, girls! Please don't fight…..yet! Wait for my slaves to bring the mud!"_

_Byakuya&Hichugaya (wearing nothing more than linen cloths) in unison: We're here master._

_?: "Urahara sama…" _

_Urahara turns and his chin hits the floor as he watches Yoruichi approaching him slowly, wearing a golden bikini (like princess Lia from Star Wars- not the hair style though!), and looking at him with eyes full of l-_

"What kind of perverted day-dream are you having and you're smiling like that?"

Correct voice, Wrong words.

-end of Urahara's mind theater vol.2-

"Yo-Yoruichi san! Ahaha, what a surprise! I didn't expect to see you here!" he explained lamely to Yoruichi who had just entered the room (dressed normally) as he laughed and scratched the back of his head.

Yoruichi raised an eyebrow. " I've been living here for over a year…"

"Ah, yes, yes I know! But still every time I see you it feels so good!" he kept laughing like an idiot as he raised his fan over his face and waved his hand dismissively.

Yoruichi decided that she already knew that he was a weirdo and she shouldn't press the matter.

"Whatever, get ready they'll start coming any minute now." She turned and left the room.

Urahara sighed behind his fan.

"Oh well, I guess we can have some fun at the party instead." He started walking out of the room.

"Maybe I should bring some mud…you never know…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ishida was…troubled. He looked from Ichigo to the group of people in front of him. Then he looked back at Ichigo who was avoiding his gaze and was standing with his hands in his pockets.

"Seriously Kurosaki.." he started slowly. He looked back at the group of people in front of him and adjusted his glasses hesitantly. "…you have to be kidding me."

He had received a call from Ichigo earlier that day asking him about transportation to the party ( Byakuya's mansion was on the other side of Karakura) and after he had blackmailed him (the nerve of that man!) that he'll tell Orihime that he likes her he had agreed to provide, through his ridiculously rich father, a couple of cars for him, Kurosaki and a few friends.

'I must have missed some part of the conversation' Ishida thought as he looked at every familiar face he could probably have from Soul Society. They were standing outside Urahara's shop in their gigais all dressed up. Hell, even Yamamoto commander taicho was there in a tuxedo and was looking at him irritated!!

" Kurosaki there are at least 15 people here. Excuse me, at least 15 DEAD people here." Uryuu was now in 'Kurosaki must die ' mode.

Ichigo was still looking away. "Yep."

"Is this some kind of joke because I-"

"Hey boys!" Matsumoto went towards the two, "would you mind leaving all the talking for later? We're already late! Now where is that car…?" she put one hand on her hip and used the other as a shadier as she looked around.

Ishida sweatdropped and started to say something but stopped as he looked at Yamamoto. He was irritated and , if he could guess correctly, he was looking at him. 'Creepy..'

"Ah, yes Matsumoto san. The cars are right at the corner. But I don't think-"

Everyone ignored him as the passed him by muttering "Finally" or "this ryoka boys can be very annoying" and "they talk too much".

Uryuu sweat dropped again and his shoulders fell as he sighed. He felt miserable.

"Kurosaki."

"Huh?" Ichigo had started to walk away towards the cars as 3 of them passed them by.

"Where are you going? That was the last one." He felt so tired he couldn't even kill him.

"Wh-what? And how are we supposed to go to the party?" Ichigo was looking at him incredulously.

At that moment Uryuu snapped. He smiled deviously as images of Ichigo carrying him on his back while he whipped him came to his mind. "We'll find a way…"he promised evilly.

Ichigo had a bad feeling..

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside the second car- limousine.

Shunsui stretched his long legs inside the luxurious car. He was wearing a red shirt , a white suit and gray pants. He had his hair tied loosely and he was (as always) a bit unshaved. His shirt was open low on his chest and his sleeves were turned up to his elbows. It was winter of course, but they were told that the party would be held indoors and that they could wear whatever they wanted thanks to the miracle that Kuchiki san had called air-conditioner. Not that he would have wore anything else. No matter the season Shunsui wanted to be a representative of spring!

He put his hands behind his head and stretched some more in his seat.

"Ahh! Shunpo can be very tiring sometimes! I prefer this kind of transportation! Definitely! What do you think Nanao chan?" he had his eyes closed and felt completely relaxed.

"Ermm, Shunsui, about that.." Ukitake tried to talk to his friend.

"You know what would be even greater Nanao chan?" he went on unaffected, "If it snowed! Yes that would be perfect!" he smiled as he really liked that idea.

"Kyoraku kun, don't you think you should explain to us what's going on?" Matsumoto asked.

'Hmm? She sounds angry..' Shunsui thought. He kept his eyes closed though.

"What are you talking about Rangiku san? Don't you know that my Nanao chan loves the snow? Tell them Nanao chan!"

"Is he drunk?" Hitsugaya asked sourly.

This time Shunsui opened an eye and looked around. What was wrong with everyone? Ukitake was sitting across from him with his two 3rd seats on side. Matsumoto and Hitsugaya were sitting on his left , the white - haired taicho in the middle. Ukitake looked worried, Matsumoto looked angry and Hitsugaya looked.. indifferent.

Shunsui raised an eyebrow. "What..? " he asked hesitantly.

Matsumoto growled as she jumped on her little taicho and grabbed Shunsui by the collar of his shirt and started rocking him back and forth.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'WHAT' YOU BAKA!! WHERE IS MY FRIEND? WHERE IS NANAO!" she started yelling in his face mercilessly ignoring the muffled cries for help that came from between her breasts where Hitsugaya was trapped.

His expression changed in a moment from really scared to confused. ' What is she talking about? Nanao chan is right h-' he looked around him. Then it hit him. She was right! He could see Ukitake gently trying to pull Matsumoto's hand from his throat, he could see his two 3rd seats arguing on who's going to help Ukitake, he could see the top of Hitsugaya's head as he was slowly dying and he could see a very angry Matsumoto trying to choke him. And he understood that she should choke him.

He looked blankly at Ukitake yet not at Ukitake.

"Juushiro…" he started slowly.

Matsumoto stopped choking him as she heard the dead serious tone of his voice. Ukitake looked at his friend whose face he couldn't see because he had turned his eyes to the floor.

"Yes Shunsui?" his voice sounded shaky. It took a lot of strength trying to unhook Matsumoto from someone's throat.

"Please go on. I'll catch up to you later." Shunsui turned his head up and looked at his friend. Ukitake couldn't compress a gasp. He looked as if he was going against Aizen and the whole Hueco Mundo by himself.

"STOP THE CAR" Shunsui yelled suddenly and the driver complied immediately. He got off without another word and run off into the night.

The car started moving again and Ukitake looked outside the window towards the road his friend had taken. He knew Shunsui cared deeply about his fukutaicho so he could understand how he might have felt when he realized that she hadn't come. He was already worried that she might change her mind but he didn't want to say anything to his friend because he looked so happy when he announced to him that he had persuaded Nanao to come to the party. He sighed lightly. 'Maybe I should have told him' he thought and he looked outside the window once more. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Taicho I told you I'm sorry!" Matsumoto cried apologetically.

Hitsugaya was sitting with his hands crossed on his chest and his eyes closed, his face a mask of irritation. A small vein was popping on his forehead.

"Stay away Matsumoto." He said sourly.

"Taichoooooo! " she pouted at him but came over it very fast as she leaned closer and whispered to him," You know I can't control them! It's as if they have a mind of their own! They've tried to kill me too you know!" she nodded conspiringly at him.

Hitsugaya opened his eyes and glared at his fukutaicho. "That was the most irrelevant information I received today Matsumoto. Are you going to tell me they try to take over the world now?" he saw her face light up in realization "ENOUGH! I don't want to hear their plans!" he covered his ears and closed his eyes as he tried to think about his happy place as Matsumoto (completely ignoring him) started to analyze her theories about her evil bosoms.

'It's going to be a long ride…'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok there goes another chapter! Everybody, I need opinions and advices! Please review! I promise the next chapter will have more shunsuixnanao!Well, bye for now!**


	8. Gomen 1

**Gomen! (1)**

Hi everyone...

GOMEN!! (bows deeply and stays that way)

**I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry... I haven't updated for way too long. I had thought of abandoning this story and was very sad about it... However I thought I could give it a try anyway, I know Xmas are long gone and all but still... Well anyway I know that you're all probably sick of my late updates or no updates, but please try to enjoy the story as I keep writing it. **

**This chapter is a message to all the readers and not a real chapter. BUT! I really hate it when I'm expecting to read a new chap and all I get is a message so I'm adding a small part of the next chapter! Enjoy!**

--

He kept running and shunpoing like there was no tomorrow. He had already reached the compound that sheltered the Gotei 13 and was on his way to the eight squad's office. A minute ago he had passed by his house and his lieutenant's residence and found them both empty.

'She has to be at the office..' he thought solemnly ' I hope she is at the office…' he wished inwardly. 'Please let her be…'

His face lit up as he saw the light coming from the squad's office. He shunpoed there with all his might.

--

She immediately jumped from her seat and moved to the front of her desk just as the door to her office burst open. She had to cover her eyes from the force of the reiatsu enveloping 

her and consuming her altogether. Then it stopped. Just as suddenly as she had felt it the reiatsu disappeared. She hesitantly opened her eyes. "Ta-taicho…?"

Shunsui stood at the doorway looking paler than ever, his chest going up and down as he breathed heavily. He was looking at her with mixture of emotions in his eyes. Nanao thought she could see relief and sadness, but she was sure there was something else too…

'Nanao gasped slightly as he moved faster than she could see and stood exactly in front of her. She stared straight ahead at his broad chest that was still coming up and down, more slowly now that his breathing has calmed. 'He's so tense and upset… She looked up at the man's face and saw that he had his eyes closed, his fists clenched at his sides, 'he's…controlling himself?'.

"Taicho.." 'were her eyes so blue before..?' "..Are you ok? she looked up at him with a worried look in her eyes as she kept her hands on his chest.

Shunsui felt as his flesh was on fire where her hands touched him. He looked down into her eyes and felt like he was drowning. 'How could I leave her alone?'

--

**Again, really sorry for not updating! I know it's small but the real one is coming soon! I'm off now! Thanks for your support! Please review or PM me if you need to tell me anything!**


	9. Gomen 2 : Feelings

**Feelings**

Disclaimer: of course I don't own the characters, (damn...)

**Hi everyone! It's been so long!As i said before i know it's not Christmas and all but I really want to finish the story!**

**Anyway here is the new chapter. Enjoy!**

**--**

_Previewsly: Shunsui finally convinshed Nanao to go to the party. The Gotei 13 has gathered to Karakura town and they were transported to the Kuchiki mansion (where the party is held) by Ishida's limos._

_On the way to the party Shunsui realises that Nanao is not in the car, so he rushes into the night to find her._

_Hitsugaya survived Matsumoto's breast-attack (hardly...)_

_--_

Kuchiki Mansion- Karakura town

Ichigo kept staring at the door to the room he was told to wait in. 'What the hell am I doing here?' he kept asking himself.

He had just arrived at the party when two baboons (one of them a familiar red pinapple heared baboon) in suits had informed him that Kuchiki taicho requested his presence in his office.

'What is this the Godfather or something?' he thought solemnly.

He almost fell over as the door opened suddently and Renji appeared. He was wearing a black suit and sunglasses and tried to look very professional- Ichigo's eye twitched.

The red head looked right and left as if he was checking the area and then looked at Ichigo.

"Come in." He said in a professional voice right before Ichigo kicked him in the chin.

"Don't give me this mafia shit, you're ridiculous!"

Renji recovered quickly and grabbed Ichigo by the collar.

"Listen up you carrot head moron I have orders from taicho. Now get your ass in." he shoved him in the room before he could complain.

"why you.." Ichigo didn't have a chance to hit Renji as by the time he turned around the door was closed. "Geez..."

"Kurosaki." Ichigo felt the ends of his hair stand at the sound of that cold, unfriendly voice. He turned around slowly and his eye twitched again at the sight.

Kuchiki Byakuya in all his glory was sitting behind a desk at the other side of the room. He was wearing a black suit and a red scarf tied on his neck and his kenseikan as always.

'The damn rich bastard looks good in human clothes..'

Byakuya opened his eyes suddently and coldly stared at him.

"Sit Kurosaki."

Ichigo sweatdropped. 'I swear I can hear the Godfather soundtrack...' he took a seat at a chair across from Byakuya.

"I need to ... entrust you with a task."

"Huh? You need my help?" (glare)

"Don't interapt me Kurosaki. As you may know I am the host of this gathering. I have to make sure everyone is enjoying themselves and-"

"Hehe..You're going to entertain the ladies.." Ichigo added with a small sly smile. (glare)

"...I see."Byakuya closed his eyes and relaxed (as much as Kuchiki Byakuya could relax) back on his chair. "I have made a mistake to call you here. Your inteligence is far inferior to that of a centipede." he sighed as he stood from his leather chair."Fine, I'll have Renji escort you to your house."

"House..? Hey you, you can't force me to leave! I've been invited by Rukia and the girls from the Assosiation!"

Byakuya raised an eyebrow. "Shall I remind you whose residence this is? Of course you can stay to the party if you wish. But outside my residence and my garden."

"On the street?"

"Good night Kurosaki."

"Why you.." the two men kept glaring each other, thunder and lightning flying around.

Ichigo broke first.

"FINE, FINE! I'll do your stupid favor!!"

"Favor?"

"TASK whatever!"

Byakuya smiled inwardly.

"Good. Now listen up."

--

"Inoue-san."

The girl turned at her friend calling her.

"Ah, Ishida-kun, good evening!You made it!"

Ishida pushed up his glasses. "Yes, Kurosaki got us late but we managed to come somehow."

"You.." he cleared his throat as he blushed and looked away from the girl, "...look very nice." he almost whispered.

"Huh? Ah, yes! I had some beanpast and marmelade on bread before I came and I always feel nice after I eat such delicious stuff! Hehe!"

Ishida was green just by thinking at Orihime's diet, "That's not what I meant..."

"Sado-kun!" Inoue waved her hand at her tall friend and he approached slowly.

"Hello."

"Hi Sado-kun! Ah it seems we're all here!" Ishida looked around at the great hall where the ball was held.

"Hai! Tatchuki-chan went to the bathroom and Abarai-kun came and took Kurosaki-kun to talk to him and I think I saw Kuchiki-san around here too." Inoue went on excitedly.

"Yes everyone is here, including the Gotei 13" Ishida added for the happy-go-lucky girl.

Chad was looking around as if he was searching for something.

"What is it Sado-kun? Something wrong?"

"..No.'

"Then what is it?"

"The eighth division is not here..." the other two looked around as well.

"Now that you mentioned it..."

--

He kept running and shunpoing like there was no tomorrow. As if his life depended on it. And in fact, he thought to himself, maybe his life really depended on it.

'How could I have been so careless..? She was always by my side that for those moments that she wasn't it still felt like she was still there, next to me. Have I become that addicted to her. Is she so much into my skin, into my ...heart? '

He had already reached the compound that sheltered the Gotei 13 and was on his way to the eight squad's office. A minute before he had passed by his house and his lieutenant's residence and found them both empty.

' I was so sure that she'll come. When she finally sad she'll come, she looked so happy, she seemed to like her gift too...She probably said she'll come so that I would go and leave her alone...but that's not happening! Christmas is a day of love and family and ...' his expression softened as he thought of the sad face his fuku-taicho had, '...and I don't want you to be alone. Damn it, I don't want to be alone either! And if you're not by my side...'

He seemed to gain strength and determination by that thought.

'She has to be at the office..' he thought solemnly ' I hope she is at the office…' he wished inwardly. 'Please let her be…'

His face lit up as he saw the light coming from the squad's office. "Bingo..." he wispered to himself. He shunpoed there with all his might.

--

Nanao looked at the paper in her hand for a moment then carefully placed it on top of the huge pile of paperwork that stood by her office. She let out a long sight and stretched her arms over her head. 'Finally..' She relaxed on her chair and closed her eyes as she smiled softly. 'I've finally finished all the paperwork.' She felt proud of herself. 'I'll relax for a while and then..'

It had taken her 3 hours but finally she had finished the paper work for this month and she felt she deserved some relaxation. She removed her glasses as she leaned back and enjoyed the warmth and silence of the room. She opened her eyes a moment later as she put on her glasses and stood up.

'Well I better...'

Her eyes widened and her thought was cut suddenly when she felt an extremely huge reiatsu approaching her in high speed.

"What the.." she reached for her zanpakuto but stoped when she recognised the spirit force.

She immediately jumped from her seat and moved to the front of her desk just as the door to her office burst open and the cold wind came rushing through it.

She had to cover her eyes from the force of the reiatsu enveloping her and consuming her altogether. Then it stopped. Just as suddenly as she had felt it the reiatsu disappeared. She hesitantly opened her eyes to look at the man she knew all to well. "Ta-taicho…?"

Shunsui stood at the doorway looking paler than ever, his chest going up and down as he breathed heavily. He was looking at her with mixture of emotions in his eyes. Nanao thought she could see relief and sadness, but she was sure there was something else too…

'Is he..angry at me?' she looked at her taicho with her mouth open in disbelief. 'what's wrong with him..?'

"Taicho, are you alright? What are you doing here?" As the words left her mouth he dropped his gaze to the floor, and he stood there still trying to catch his breath.

Nanao was starting to get irritated but was also worried. 'what happened to him? He should have been at the party by now..' her thoughts were stopped again as Shunsui looked up and stared into her eyes.

Nanao gasped slightly as he moved faster than she could see and stood exactly in front of her. She stared straight ahead at his broad chest that was still coming up and down, more slowly now that his breathing has calmed. 'He's so tense and upset… I've never seen him like that..' She looked up at the man's face and saw that he had his eyes closed, his fists clenched at his sides, 'he's…controlling himself?'.

She backed up against the desk as he towered over her. "Tai-cho..?" He raised his hands and trapped her between between himself and the desk as placed them on each side of her on it. He was bending over her as she was leaning on the desk as if he was oblivious to the fact that she was standing in front of him between his arms.

A deep blush appeared on Nanao's face as she tried to back away from him and found herself leaning backwards using her hands to keep her up. She looked up at his face and saw that he still had his eyes closed. The embarasment she felt was gone as she saw his pained expression.

She raised her hands and put them on his broad shoulders as she looked at him worried and noticed that his breath stoped for a while. "Taicho what's wrong?"

She came closer and tried to look him in the eyes. He finally raised his head and looked into her eyes.'were her eyes so blue before?' he could feel his skin burn where she touched him. He sighed deeply and pressed his forehead on hers.

"Don't you ever do that to me again..." his voice came out low and she felt herself turn red again.

Shunsui had never felt like this before. All his tension and worry had taking the best of him. He could always master his emotions and control his feelings no matter the situation, centuries of emotional training had made that possible. So he couldn't really understand what had gotten into him when he saw his lieutenant standing in front of him in that office. He had just… snapped. He felt so guilty and worried that he almost lost his way as he was heading for the office. He kept imagining the worst scenarios, like, nanao would be sitting alone and crying her eyes out in the cold – he knew it was ridiculous but he couldn't help it!

'_The truth is I never felt more scared in my life, so when I saw her there looking at me, looking so incredibly beautiful , I had to control myself from just burying her in my arms and never letting go. To think that I forgot about her even for a moment..'_

"sir..?" she hated herself for staggering but she knew she couldn't help it. He was so close she could feel his warm breath on her face. If she moved upwards just a bit they would...

She stopped in middle thought once again as she felt his strong arms wrapping around her thin form. She held her breath as he forced her head on the crouch of his neck and felt his heartbeat.

She knew that this was at least inappropriate. She knew that something was wrong. Something must have upseted her taicho very much. However, she thought as she raised her hands to embrace the man holding her, she didn't care. She didn't care about the fact that lead them to that situation. She was just happy to be in his arms.

And when he pulled a little back to look into her eyes again she still didn't care.

And when he whispered into her ear "I'm sorry .." while spreading kisses to her forehead , eyes , cheeks, she knew she didn't care about anything else but him.

And when he leaned closer to her whispering "I'll never leave you alone again, you should have told me you didn't want to go. I don't care about the party, I just wanted to be with you.." and his eyes were half closed and his lips so close to hers she knew that nothing else mattered but this ma-

"What?"

Shunsui looked at his fuku-taicho as she was now leaning away from him and looking at him curiously. he sweatdropped.

"Really now Nanao-chan you're kinda ruining the mood..."

"Who said I didn't want to go to the party?"

It was his turn to look at her curiously. "Well if you wanted to come you surely didn't show it by staying here..."

Nanao pushed up her glasses "I was doing this month's paperwork that YOU didn't do."

He sweatdropped again."ah.."

"I just finished and I was about to get ready and come to the party."

"..."

She crossed her arms on her chest and stared at him.

"Ahahaha...really?"He scratched the back of his head nervously,"and you had me worried!Well you should have told me!" he leaned closer again, "Now, where were we..?"

She stoped his face from getting closer with a finger pushing his forhead. "I DID tell you."

"Re-really?" He backed away as she glared at him. "Ermmm, when was that Nanao-chan..?"

"This morning. I told you I would probably be a little late. You said it was fine as long as I came and didn't wear a bra, do you remember it?"she kept glaring at him as he was trying to remember.

"Hmmm..I think i remember the bra thing...I was probably a little drunk..." he felt a murderus intent from the woman in front of him. He switched to puppy mode in an instant, "Ermmm, I'm sorry?"

She kept glaring at him and he kept looking at her with huge, watery puppy eyes. She sighed. "Try to pay attention to what I'm saying every now and then.."

"Warf!" She raised an eyebrow. She could almost she a tail...

"I'm going to get ready, you wait here."

"Warf!" she sweatdropped and turned to go get dressed. she stopped as she was leaving the room.

"Taicho?" she called without turning to look at him.

"Hmm?"

"..Thanks for coming." and with that she left the room.

Shunsui smiled softly. "No problem."

--

**Sorry it's been so long... I'm pretty sure I've lost most of my readers but...Oh well it's all my fault anyway!**

**The next chapter is probably the last one... Anyway please review and I hope you liked! If you didn't then tell me!**

**Bye for now!**


End file.
